Advanced squamous cell carcinoma of the head and neck or esophagus have very poor five-year survivals despite aggressive local treatment with surgery, radiotherapy or both. Many of such patients die of metastatic disease. Therefore, pilot trial of aggressive combination chemotherapy is warranted to determine if improved response rate or survival can be obtained. Bleomycin, high-dose methotrexate with citrovorus rescue,and cisplatinum-2 are single agents with activity in these tumors. The current study utilizes a combination of these 3 agents to determine toxicity, response rate, and response duration. Seven patients have been entered onto this pilot study and 4 are too early to evaluate. Two patients have achieved a partial response and 1 patient has shown objective regression of tumor. The patients who have had objective regression of tumor may now be technically resectable. Toxicities have been manageable by careful hydration, and careful folinic acid reversal.